Pokemon: Ranger's Return
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: Sacha, Iris, and Cilan goes to Eindoak town for the Festival. Only for them to meet the Victory Pokemon Victini, and a very familiar friend. I own nothing. Sarha belong to SkyDrew
1. Old and New Faces

**Alright this story is a contest entry to a contest on Deviantart for SkyDrew. It's not really preferred to review or anything, but they are welcome. Like I said, this is SkyDrew's contest entry, so Ash will be Sacha, and Sarha will be included in the story. Anyway let us begin. I own nothing, Skydrew owns Sarha.**

* * *

Sacha, Iris, and Cilan were walking through a woods when Sacha heard a Pokemon. He looked up and saw a Mandibuzz. "It's a Mandibuzz"! He cheers while observing the flying type. Iris ran beside Cilan. "Cilan, do you see it"? She asks. "Not yet Iris, but we should be seeing it soon". Cilan answers. Sacha race forward with a grin. They reach the end of the woods to see the town of Eindoak. They walked up the stone paths that lead up the giant mountain which the town sat upon, only to see two Deerling on the edge, one struggling to pull the fallen one up. "Don't worry, I'll help you out there". Sacha assures before scooting along the small ledge he had. "Here I come, hang on". Sacha calms while Pikachu was keeping balance for him on his shoulder. Sacha moved his foot, with a piece falling off. "Sacha! I'm coming too"! Iris began before Cilan held her back. "Don't do it, the ground won't hold". Cilan warns. "Okay". Iris mutters unsure. The Deerling almost got its friend up only for the ground to give way. "Got ya". Sacha says while pulling the two up. Sacha had one in each arm, and struggled to keep balance.

A piece of the ledge broke off, forcing Sacha to move, putting him way off balance. While unknown to him, something grabbed his foot and a power surged into him. It's grip was released and Sacha along with Pikachu and the Deerling fell. "Sacha no"! Cilan shouts in worry. Sacha was sliding down the mountain, only to reach a small outbreak in the cliff, putting him on his toes to gain balance. Sacha saw the descent and gasped, and attempted to pull himself up, just as he was about to fall off, Sacha jumped. Sacha yelled as he jumped hundreds of feet across the chasm. "He just jumped". Cilan gasps. Sacha kept screaming until he landed near an opening and a cliff, landing safely. Iris and Cilan were in awe. "Did you just see what I saw"? Iris asks in shock. Sacha put the Deerling down who cheered for him. "Were okay guys"! Sacha shouts to them. "We all landed in one piece"! He shouts as Pikachu cheers in confirmation. "And how are you planning to get out of there"? Iris asks. Sacha looked at the cave and walked near it, a draft. "Hey! There's a breeze coming through, we'll follow it out"! Sacha answers before they walk in.

Sacha and the three Pokemon walked through the caves, before coming upon a split with multiple entrances. Sacha looked around in worry before a voice rang in his mind, and saw a vision showing him the way, and he felt himself knowing exactly where to go. "Follow me". He says before going down the path the vision showed him. They came to a giant cave, with multiple crystal formations forming paths. "Hey! can anyone hear me"! Sacha asks, in response to his voice, a red light emerged with it trailing up the crystals until it passed them. Sacha gasped as he saw another vision. He saw it lead him to another light. "Again". He wonders before following the path it set out for him.

Sacha came to a door, which led to a spiral staircase which he and the Pokemon walked up. Sacha saw a wall which he could move, Sacha pushed against it with all his strength, managing to move it to reveal a storage room. Sacha saw a door and walked through it, coming to a balcony with a view of the entire town. Sacha looked and smiled when he saw Iris and Cilan. "Hey"! Sacha shouts, catching their attention. "Iris, Cilan, come up here, you got to check out this view"! Sacha shouts at them. "Quick, what are you standing there for"?! Sacha asks with a grin. "And to think we were worried". Cilan mutters. "What a little kid". Iris remarks before they run to him.

They arrive just in time to see the Deerling run off. "Hey Deerling"! Sacha calls out. "Make sure you hang out in safer places alright"? Sacha asks while they nod before running off. Cilan observes the place before looking at the castle. "This castle is called 'The Sword of the Vale'". Cilan names. "Sword of the Vale"? Sacha asks. Cilan walked over to another balcony and pointed at a valley. "They say it flew all the way across that valley and into this very spot". Cilan informs. "Flew through the air"? Iris asks in shock. "But how could a castle fly"? Sacha asks. "It's a legend, its impossible to know if its really the truth". Cilan calms. "But look, you can see that the berries and the surrounding orchards are beautiful and delicious". Cilan points out. "Amazing, they look yummy". Iris notices while Sacha gasps. "Gimme"! He shouts while reaching for them. "Somebody hungry"? Iris taunts. Sacha got up and put a fist to his chest. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm always hungry and that's that". Sacha counters before his stomach growls. "Why do I even bother asking"? Iris asks. "I got just the thing for you Sacha". Cilan says before opening a basket. "My homemade macarons". He says while revealing small multicolored cookie treats. "Alright! Thanks Cilan"! Sacha thanks while taking two. "Yea thanks". Iris thanks as well. Unknown to them, the same creature was watching them eat in envy.

They were walking through the halls of the castle, with Sacha staying behind a bit to eat some more macarons. "These macarons are great". He says while eating one. "Best I ever had". He mumbles with his mouth full. He attempts to eat the other one, only to find it gone. "Sacha, what's wrong"? Iris asks. "The macaron, its gone"! Sacha says in shock. "Knowing you, you probably ate it". She says while Sacha begins to cry. "Don't cry Sacha". Cilan says in pity. "Ha! fooled ya"! Sacha says before pulling out another macaron. They sigh before continuing on. Sacha laughs before going to eat it, only to find it gone. "Aw come on"! Sacha shouts before fireworks went off, and the faint sound of something choking. "The festival's beginning"! Cilan figures out before they run. Sacha follows them, but runs into something invisible, making him look around in confusion before following the two.

They ran down the stairs, with Cilan wondering where to go. "Quick! If we don't hurry we won't have time to enter the competition". Iris reminds. "I can take you". A voice offers. They turn to the voice to see a black and white haired man walking to them. He walks over to a hall. "If your in a rush this way is much faster". He says while they walk in front of them. "That's so nice, thank you". Cilan thanks. "I'm Sacha, and I'm working to become a Pokemon Master". Sacha introduces. Pikachu runs up his shoulder. "And this is my partner Pikachu". Sacha introduces. "My name is Iris, and this is Axew, I'm training to be a Dragon Master" Iris introduces. "I'm Cilan, A Pokemon Connoisseur". Cilan introduces with a bow. "I'm Damon, I've been trying to restore this castle, follow me". He says while they walk out.

They reach a small balcony which was in the middle of town, only for a Shiny Golurk to walk past them. "That's a Golurk". Cilan points out. "It's huge"! Sacha says in shock. "Wonder what it's pulling"? Iris asks. "Let's find out". Cilan says while they follow. Sacha was about to follow when something caught his eye, a girl with a familiar hairstyle. But only to disappear on the crowd. "No way, Sarha"? Sacha asks. "Sacha come on"! Iris shouts. Sacha snapped out of it before nodding and following them, Sarha still fresh in his mind.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Alright here is chapter 1, with Sacha seeing Sarha. Anyway this story is decently easy, but will continuously get harder as it progresses, sense there is more dialogue. Anyway this is Oathkeeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	2. Sarha's Return

**Alright here is chapter 2. I own nothing, and SkyDrew owns Sarha**

* * *

The three trainers followed the Golurk, which set down a cart of merchandise. The merchandise was little masks, toys, and much more, with a strange Pokemon being the focus. "They look so cute"! Iris squeals. "They're Victini dolls, the Victory Pokemon". A woman explains. "Victini"? Iris asks. "Right Victini, it is said that it's been living in this town since long ago". She says while Sacha gasps in awe. "Wow, I want to meet it"! Sacha says happily. "Very few have ever seen Victini". The woman quickly explains while Sacha sighs in defeat. "It's said to give people and Pokemon power". She continues. "Power"? Sacha asks. "That's right, long ago it was said to have protected the Sword of the Vale". She answers. "Really! Awesome"! Iris cheers before pointing at a Victini keychain. "I'll have one of those please". Iris asks. "Here you go, and may one day you receive Victini's power as well". She says while giving Iris the keychain. "Now I know I'm going to win the battle competition". Iris says confidently while Sacha smirks.

The three arrive at a massive crowd, with a man on a stage ready to speak. "Ladies and Gentleman, Mom's and Dad's, Girl's and Boy's, and of course Pokemon". The man began with a chuckle. "I welcome you all to the Eindoak harvest Festival". He welcomes. "My name is Mannes, Mayor of Eindoak Town". Mannes introduces. He looks and saw the same woman from before, and a girl waving at him. He chuckles before waving at them. "Folks, I'm happy to report that our orchards have given us a bountiful harvest this year,so festival fans, are you having fun"? Mannes asks while the crowds cheers. "Okay then, now it's time to start what you've all been waiting for, our annual battle competition"! Mannes cheers while his Pokemon start playing a musical device. "Here are the simple competition rules, trainers that are here and wish to participate, will have a one on one Pokemon Battle, with no substitutions". He says while holding a necklace up. "Whoever hold the competition necklace till the end, wins"! He finishes while they all check their necklaces. Sacha looks around, hoping to spot Sarha in the crowd again, but finds nothing. "Let the battle begin"! Mannes shouts.

"Watch me win"! Iris says while pulling out a Pokeball. "Watch me win". Cilan counters calmly while pulling out a Pokeball. They released them, revealing Emolga and Pansage. "We're gonna win". Sacha says determined before pulling a Pokeball out and revealing Scraggy. "Scraggy, I want you to watch all of the other Pokemon when they battle". Sacha says while Scraggy lets out a cheer in conformation. "Then let's go"! Sacha cheers before running to battle. Unknown to him, a certain female was watching him with a smile, a Skitty in her hoodie. "Still the same as always Sacha". She says before following.

The following battles were packed with action. Sacha and Pikachu won against a woman's Serperior. Iris lost by substitution due to Emolga's Volt Switch. And Cilan lost to the girl with a Hydreigon. Sacha and Oshawott defeated the man with a Emboar, who beat Iris. Now Sacha was against a man with blue hair. "Good luck to the both of you"! The woman from before says with Golurk setting the stand. Sacha let out Tepig, with the man bringing out a Samurott. "So Tepig, a fire type, is up against Samurott, a water type". Iris observes. "I have a feeling this battle is going to leave a bitter taste in Sacha's mouth". Cilan says, unaware of a new arrival. "I wouldn't be so sure". A female interjects. They turn to a female about Sacha's age.

She had blueish black hair which was shaped in two pigtails which sat on her shoulders. She had a black outfit which was a shirt with two yellow stripes, and simple black shorts. She had a red jacket over the shirt with a Skitty in the hoodie, she had knee high black socks with a red stripe around the top, with black, red, and yellow boots. And a pouch on her waist. Beside her was a Flareon.

"And you are"? Cilan asks. "Sorry, the name's Sarha, Pokemon Ranger, and this is Pyroli and Skitty". Sarha greets with a handshake. "I'm Cilan, and this is Iris". Cilan introduces. "But how do you know Sacha"? Iris asks. "We are childhood friends, I traveled with him until Unova, where I went to become a Pokemon Ranger". Sarha explains. "Well then, shall we watch"? Cilan asks while they nod and turn to Sacha's battle.

"Okay Tepig, use Ember"! Sacha commands with Tepig firing off an ember with its snout. It did nothing except to irritate Samurott, who laughed at Tepig. "Not very effective". Cilan mutters. "Tepig use Tackle"! Sacha shouts. Tepig charged at Samurott. "Samurott! Use Shell Razor attack, go"! The trainer commands, with Samurott revealing a blade from it's scalchop. It knocked Tepig back and into the cart of merchandise. Unknown to the others, the same Pokemon from before grabbed Tepig's tail and gave it some energy, making it run all the way back to the battle. "Tepig you alright"? Sacha asks. Tepig let out a shout of confirmation before blowing out fire. "Wow, your fired up to win, okay Tepig use Ember once more"! Sacha commands. The onlookers were shocked. "Ember again, what for"? Cilan asks. Tepig breathed in before firing a torrent of flames, knocking Samurott out. "Alright Tepig"! Sacha cheers. "Nice job Sacha". Sarha says while he turns to her. "Sarha"? Sacha asks. Sarha grins with a peace sign. Sacha smiles before he hugs her happily. "It's good to see you again"! Sacha greets happily. "Same here Sacha". Sarha sympathizes. "Why don't we go talk elsewhere, so we can catch up"? Cilan suggests. They all nod before walking off.

They arrive at a small park, where Sacha and Sarha decided to catch up. "So what are you doing here"? Sacha asks. "I was asked to survey the Festival, makes sure things didn't go wrong, it seems I got more than I bargained for". Sarha says with a smile. Sacha grins, before Pikachu hopped of this shoulder, to talk with Pyroli, Skitty and Sarha's Shinx, named Satoshi. "Well, I hope you enjoy the festival". Cilan says with a smile. "I am, they had plenty of good food too". Sarha says before Sacha's stomach growled. "Still hungry I see"? Iris asks. Sacha chuckles before a voice rings out. "Hey you! You wanna battle"? A female voice asks. Sacha and the others look and saw the girl with the Hydreigon, staring Sacha down. "I never back down from a battle". Sacha says with a much brighter grin than normal. Sarha chuckles before putting her elbows on her knees and laying her head in her hands, ready to enjoy the show.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Alright there is chapter 2, with Sarha making her official appearance. I hope I described her well. Anyway, This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	3. Victini

**Alright here is chapter 3, I hope I can get this done in 5 chapters, may have to make these things a bit longer. I own nothing, Sarha belongs to SkyDrew.**

* * *

Sarha looked to her right and saw Scraggy headbutt Hydreigon, only for it to push him back. "So Scraggy's your choice"? The girl asks in curiosity."You bet"! Sacha clarifies. "Wait Scraggy"? Iris asks in shock. "This battle might not go down as easily as the battle with Tepig". Cilan points out. Sarha just stared, knowing that Sacha is capable to pull out a surprise trick if needed. Scraggy leapt forward without Sacha's orders, and headbutted Hydreigon, who knocked him into a tree. Scraggy fell onto the ground and the girl stared intensely for some reason. She gasped when the unknown creature appeared again and gave Scraggy some energy before disappearing. Scraggy suddenly leapt extremely high before landing with a thump. "Alright Scraggy! Use Headbutt once more"! Sacha orders. Scraggy focused for a second before a blue circle appeared inches away from its head. "Zen Headbutt". Sarha points out. Scraggy charged and hit Hydreigon right in the gut, knocking it up the stairs and out cold.

Sarha smiled as Sacha cheered with Scraggy, and quickly noticed the expression that the other girl held, one of curiosity and confusion. The girl walked up to them, with Sacha turning to her. "That was the work of Victini right"? She asks. "Victini"? Sacha asks. "What are you talking about"? Cilan asks. "I saw it, the way your Scraggy gained power from Victini". She explains. "Do you mean this, it didn't do anything". Iris says while holding out the keychain she got. "I'm talking about the real Victini". She says while they gasp. They all began to look around, hoping to spot Victini. Sarha saw Sacha look like he was reliving a memory, before turning to the trees. "Hey Victini, did you give me power earlier"? Sacha asks. Following his question was a reply from a squeaky voice, obviously Victini. "Hey Victini is that you, come on out and say hi"! Sacha says while stepping forward. Cilan got his macaron case out. "I still got some macarons". Cilan says while walking up. Sacha took a macaron before holding his hand out. The macaron suddenly flew out of his hand and went into the air before being slowly eaten. It went downward before hitting the teeter totter, turning it visible.

Sarha finally got a good look at Victini, it was orange and yellow, with the obvious V shape on its head, it had bright blue eyes and stood at the height of Pikachu. It went invisible, and Sacha made it visible again by pretending to eat a macaron. "To think that Victini would appear for a macaron". The girl says with a confused look. Victini quickly at it down before squealing in delight. "So was it good"? Sacha asks, knowing the answer. Victini flew around before flashing a victory sign with his fingers. Sarha smiled as the group introduced each other, with the girl being called Carlita. "Victini, is it true that Tepig and Scraggy got stronger because you gave them some of your power"? Sacha asks. Victini nods as a yes, and was surprised when Sacha grabbed him and spun him around happily. Victini apparently didn't like it, because he began to cry. It leapt out of Sacha's hands and disappeared.

Skitty leapt out of Sarha's hood, surprising her. He grabbed a macaron before holding it out, with the rest of the Pokemon assuring Victini. Victini came out and ate the macaron with the other Pokemon cheering. Sarha would have cheered, if it wasn't for her watch going off. She checked it and found out her 'break time' was over. "Sorry guys, duty calls". Sarha says while they frown. "Trust me, I would love to stay with you, but I came here for a reason". Sarha says while they nod. "It's fine, you can join up with us later". Sacha says with a smile. Sarha returned it before gathering her Pokemon up. "Let's go"! She says before running off with her Pokemon.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Alright there is chapter 3, I don't know of Sarha even left after she joined up, but I didn't forget she came to Eindoak for a reason, and I wanted to stick with that reason. Don't worry she'll join up later, she is just going to have one chapter all to herself before going back in. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	4. The Life of a Pokemon Ranger

**Alright here is chapter 4, with Sarha going off on her own for this chapter, than she'll rejoin later. I own nothing, Sarha belongs to SkyDrew.**

* * *

Sarha sighed and petted Skitty who popped out of her hood. "I can't believe that Sacha showed up here of all places, but of course trouble seems to follow". Sarha says with a slight laugh. "Anyway, lets get to work, and hopefully get to join up with him and the others again". Sarha cheers with her Pokemon agreeing. She walked to the middle of the festival and saw all was going well. Unfortunately, it all went south when a explosion occurred a street away. "The battles were supposed to be over". Sarha mutters before running towards the scene.

At the scene was a man with an angered expression on his face. "What do you mean I'm too late"! He snaps angrily. "Just what I said sir, your too late for the tournament, it already started and ended". A terrified man replies. "YOU LIE"! He snaps, with his Pokemon, a Garchomp snarling beside him. "No, I get it, your scared that I will decimate the competition, so you made up this little lie, well too bad"! He snaps before gesturing with his hand. "Garchomp, show them why I'm the best". He says while Garchomp charged its Flamethrower. "Pyroli! Counter with Flamethrower"! Sarha interrupts. Pyroli jumped in front of the scared man and unleashes a Flamethrower at the torrent of flames. The flame was countered, and the man snapped towards Sarha, who had her badge out. "Who are you"? He asks. "I'm Sarha, Pokemon Ranger"! Sarha announces before pointing at the man. "And your under arrest for attacking an innocent man"! She says with a glare. "Oh I see, you don't want me to compete either! Well in that case...Garchomp use Rock Tomb"! The man orders. Garchomp nodded before unleashing the attack on Pyroli.

Sarha had a gleam in her eye as the attack approached. "Pyroli! Double Team"! Sarha orders, with Pyroli splitting into multiple images of Pyroli. "Grr, which one is the real one"? The man mutters before pointing to a image. "That one"! He declares. Garchomp nodded before firing, only to hit an illusion. "Where did it go"? He asks while looking around. "Tackle"! Sarha orders. The real Pyroli charged forward and tackled Garchomp, who was thrown back. "Counter with Bite"! The man snaps. Garchomp growls before biting Pyroli in the leg, getting a cry of pain from the Pokemon. "Use Flame Charge to shake it off"! Sarha orders. Garchomp had to release Pyroli when it burst into flames, before being knocked back once more when Pyroli knocked it in the gut. "Give it up, you can end this now if you just stop". Sarha warns. "I won't stop until I'm allowed into the competition, I didn't travel all the way here to be told no"! He shouts. Sarha sighs before deciding to finish it. "Pyroli, Overheat"! Sarha orders. Pyroli, with its enhanced speed, appeared right in front of the recovering Garchomp before firing off a white flame, burning it into defeat. "I win, now give up". Sarha says while approaching him. "I will not be denied"! He says before running towards her, fist in the air. Sarha sighs before kicking his feet from under him and landing a foot to his face. "Anybody got some rope"? She asks passively. People soon arrived with rope, tying up the man and putting the Garchomp in its Pokeball.

Sarha sighed as she sat on a bench with Pyroli and Skitty. "I wonder when I can go back to the others"? She wonders. She jumped slightly when a huge burst of fire erupted from the Sword of the Vale. She stood up in shock, and using a pair of binoculars, saw Ash sitting on a giant white Pokemon, and Damon (not that she knew his name) on a giant black Pokemon.

"Ash, what did you get into this time"? She asks before turning to an Unfezant and unclipping her Capture Styler. "Capture On"! She shouts before firing the disc inside. It began to circle the Unfezant. A small antenna extended from the top. She began to spin the styler around, making the disc spin faster. She finally does a quick flourish, which captures the Unfezant. "Capture Complete". Sarha declares with a smirk. She hops on the Unfezant before turning to the aerial battle. "Head up there Unfezant, and hurry". She orders while putting Pyroli back in its Pokeball, and Skitty holding on tight in her hood. Sarha's gaze turned serious as she approached the battle, such is the life of a Pokemon Ranger.

* * *

**Alright there is chapter 4, sorry I had a little thing going on, preventing me from updating this sooner. Also, yes I know I skipped the night scene, but I can't make this story really long, and so the story will end in one ore two more chapters. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	5. Battle of the Dragons

**Alright here is chapter 5, I've managed to clear my head a bit, so I can at least work on this real quick, not a very hard fic so It's decently easy to work on. I own nothing, Sarha belongs to SkyDrew.**

* * *

Sarha growled as she approached, she saw Iris, Cilan, and the others inside a helicopter, which was following the flying Sword of the Vale. She saw the white dragon with Sacha on its back, going up against the black dragon, with Damon messing with some mechanism. "Sarha"! Iris exclaims. "What's going on"? Sarha asks. "Damon is using Victini to move the Sword, with Zekrom helping him. Sacha found Reshiram, who is going to help go up against Zekrom". Cilan explains. Sarha turned and saw Reshiram blast Zekrom with a blue fire, before turning around and rushing for the Sword. Zekrom was in hot pursuit, despite the blast. "I'm following them". Sarha says before rushing after them. Reshiram ducked under the clouds and appeared way ahead of Zekrom, who struggled to catch up.

Sarha flew beside Reshiram, who looked at her. "Young friend, if you wish to join us in stopping Zekrom's chosen, hop on". Reshiram says through telepathy. Sarha nods before jumping off Unfezant, who flew away. Sacha grasped her hand and pulled her up. Reshiram rushed through the Sword, and went to the platform with Damon. "Jump"! Sacha shouts before they jump off. Zekrom rushed in and tackled Reshiram away from them. "Victini"! Sacha shouts, while Sarha looks in shock. Victini was trapped between a circle of smaller pillars, in obvious pain. A Gothitelle appeared and was prepared to trap them with Psychic. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt"! Sacha shouts. "Pyroli, Flamethrower"! Sarha orders while throwing Pyroli's Pokeball. Pikachu and Pyroli fired their attacks, knocking Gothitelle back. Gothitelle fired a Psybeam, which the two dodged. Pikachu and Pyroli unleashed a quick attack and knocked Gothitelle back, which it countered with Energy Ball. "Sometimes to realize ideals, Sacrifices are required". Damon says to the two. "My ideals don't need Sacrifice". Sacha counters. Sarha made sure Pyroli kept Gothitelle busy. Sacha climbed up, only for Gothitelle to appear in front of him, which was promptly blasted away with a Flamethrower. "Thanks Sarha". Sacha thanks. Sarha gave a cheeky salute before turning to Gothitelle. Gothitelle was returned, while Sarha and Sacha stepped in front of Victini.

Zekrom flew in front of them, looking down menacingly at them. "Zekrom, stop those two". Damon orders. Zekrom turned to Damon before growling lowly. "Zekrom, whats wrong"? Damon asks. Sacha growls before charging forward and attempting to get Victini, only to get blasted back. "Sacha"! Sarha gasps while looking at him. Pikachu and Pyroli fired their attacks at the spires, which only did nothing. Zekrom stared before firing its Dragon Breath and firing with all its strength, destroying the spires surrounding Victini. Sacha leaps and grabs Victini, saving him from falling. Sacha and Sarha watched as Reshiram and Zekrom surrounded Damon. "But why Zekrom, why would you"? Damon asks. "I can feel the lands anger". Zekrom responds through telepathy. The others raced forward. "Damon, you need to stop" Juanita pleads. "The Dragon Force is out of control". Mannes explains. Damon gasps before going to look over the canopy.

Reshiram and Zekrom flew out and used their attacks to clear the clouds. Damon gasped as he saw the Dragon Force rage out of control. "Fulfilling my mother's dream, how can that be wrong"? Damon asks himself. "Sometimes, dreams can have consequences". Sarha answers. "Damon, is their anyway to calm the Dragon Force"? Carlita asks. "Please Damon". Juanita pleads. "I don't know, I just don't know". Damon admits, panicked. Reshiram and Zekrom flew in front of them. "You must calm the anger of this land". Zekrom explains. "Use the sword". Reshiram instructs. Damon gasps. "The Sword of the Vale will once again restrain the Dragon Force". Damon realizes. "Zekrom, Reshiram, lend me your power". Damon asks. The tow let out a roar of agreement before going downward. The Dragon Force blasted towards the Sword and surrounded it, the raw power charged went into it. "The Dragon Force reversed on itself". Mannes says in awe. "Mannes, we need to get out of here, the Sword is going to collapse". Damon warns. Sacha looks down and saw Victini in pain. Sarha frowns before she nudged Sacha to move, which he did.

Sacha and Sarha attempted to race to the helicopter, but Sacha was blasted back by the pillars. "It's the barriers"! Mannes exclaims. The barriers began to close in, with the three stepping back. "The barriers are closing in". Sarha gasps. The Sword tilted, making them slide across the floor. Sacha and Sarha slammed against a wall, while Damon fell out. "Oh no, Damon"! Sacha shouts. The Dragon Force finally backfired and made the Sword shoot upward into the sky, forcing the Pokemon to abandon it. Sacha and Sarha were huddled together with their Pokemon. The Sword broke the atmosphere, and the cold reaches of space began to freeze the Sword. Sacha began to shiver. Sarha huddled against Pyroli, who was using her fire to keep them warm. "It's so cold...pretty soon we're gonna run out of air". Sacha gasps out. Sarha shivers, not from the cold. Sarha crawls over and huddles against Sacha, attempting to use her body warmth to warm him, Pyroli included.

Reshiram and Zekrom appeared, along with Damon on Golurk. "Sacha, Sarha, you'll make it". Damon assures. "Reshiram, Zekrom, destroy the pillar of protection, we need to unleash the energy". Damon orders. Reshiram and Zekrom blasted the pillars, managing to move them. Sacha and Sarha rushed to the balcony, before Sacha trips from lack of energy. Pikachu and Pyroli blasted a pillar, which failed as they closed in and trapped them inside. Sacha attempted to break through, but only got blasted back. He collapsed in pain as Damon appeared. "Sacha, don't give up, you were chosen by the Dragon Pokemon"! Damon says before the pillars blocked him. "Me give up, no way". Sacha growls before getting up, only to collapse. "Sacha"! Sarha shouts while kneeling beside him. Damon, Reshiram, and Zekrom all began to blast away, determined to get them out.

Sacha began to shiver as the cold set in. "I can't move, my body won't let me". Sacha shivers. "Victini, I'm sorry". Sacha apologizes. "Victini, I'm sorry I can't keep my promise, to take you to the ocean". Sarha gasps out. "Sacha, stay with us". Sarha shouts, tears brimming. "Sarha, I'm sorry, I wish we could have had more adventures, more places to go, I-I-". Sarha stopped suddenly as a tear fell, it froze midway and broke as it collapsed.

Sacha went still.

"Sacha"! Sarha gasps, shaking him. "Sacha...you told me to be strong, to never give up". Sarha quivers. "But this once...is it alright to be weak"? Sarha asks before collapsing on him, tears flowing freely.

"**DON'T LEAVE ME**"! Sarha shouts, tears steaming from her eyes.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Yep, I just did that. I cliffhanged this story like a daredevil. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had to get it out to feel better about keeping my contest promise. I'm feeling better about my stories, maybe I can get going with the others. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	6. Ranger's Departure

**Alright here is the final chapter of my contest story. I hope you like it SkyDrew, I worked hard on it. I own nothing, Sarha belongs to SkyDrew.**

* * *

Sarha cried as Sacha layed motionless before her. Pikachu shook Sacha, attempting to wake him up. Victini noticed what happened and erupted in a ball of intense fire, heating up Sacha, Sarha, and Pikachu. Victini charged up and blasted the pillars away, only for them to stay closed together. "Victini"! Sacha says in shock. Sarha gasps before hugging Sacha tightly, surprising him. "Your alive"! Sarha cheers. Victini smiles at Sacha, glad he's alright. Victini looks up and charges upward, his V on his head lighting up in fire. Sacha looks and felt the power within Victini. "GET DOWN"! Sacha shouts before grabbing Sarha and ducking down.

**BOOM!**

Victini's attack decimated the pillars, while Sacha, Sarha, Pikachu, and Pyroli ducked down. "No Victini"! Sacha shouts, with the fire dissipating, Victini nowhere to be found. Sacha attempted to get up, only to fell down on his back. Sarha raced over to him, only to feel weak to her knees. Sacha looks up before feeling dejected. "Victini". Sacha mutters before falling unconscious. Sarha felt just as weak, not to Sacha's extent, but still weak. Damon appeared and raced to them. "Are you alright"? Damon asks. "Yea, but Sacha is unconscious". Sarha responds. Damon nods before reaching into his pouch, pulling out a blanket. "Help me take him inside, I'm taking this down". Damon explains. Sarha nods before her and Damon pulled Sacha inside. Sarha collapsed beside him, tired. "Get some rest, you earned it". Damon assures. Sarha nods before leaning against Sacha and going asleep.

_30 minutes later._

Sarha's eyes fluttered open as she woke up. She looked and saw the blanket around her, with Sacha standing beside Damon. "Sarha, you alright"? Sacha asks with a smile. Sarha smiles and nods. She got up as Damon began to head towards the location. "Hey, there's the others". Sarha points out, with Hydreigon and the helicopter coming towards them. "I see the front of the Dragon Force up ahead". Mannes shouts. "Damon, you got one shot". Juanita reminds. Damon nods and began to aim for the spot. "Now"! Sacha shouts. Damon clenches the controls and the sword fell, with Reshiram, Zekrom, and Golurk letting go of the Sword. The Sword plunged into the earth, a loud Dragon roar erupted, presumably the dragon force being restrained. The purple energy changed to green as everything turned to how it was.

Sacha, Sarha, Cilan, and Iris were all at the Ocean, where Sacha promised to bring Victini. "We're at the Ocean, Victini". Sacha began while Sarha turns to him. "You gave us all the power you had, and I didn't even give you anything". Sacha mutters, slightly angry with himself. "Sacha". Sarha mutters. "I'm sorry". Sacha apologizes with a tear going down. Sacha rubs his eyes before pulling out one more macaron. "Victini, you loved these, we got more left". Sacha shouts before throwing it towards the ocean, only to stop in mid air. The four paused in shock. The macaron moved before being slowly eaten away, with smiles forming on the four's faces.

Sarha smiles as the familiar feeling of mystery appeared as the macaron vanished from site. Sacha grabbed another one and walked forward. "Guess I'll have to eat all of these, and her I go". Sacha taunts while pretending to eat one. Victini appeared, begging Sacha not to eat it. Sacha smirks and gave Victini another, which it ate happily. Sacha smiled and hugged Victini, who choked from the sudden hug. Victini swallowed and finished off the macaron. Sacha gasped as Victini showed him another vision, one of it flying around, giving the Vale life. "I see, your going back to the vale aren't you"? Sacha asks. Victini nods. "Go, make everybody happy". Sacha encourages. Victini flies up before flashing its peace sign.

Sarha felt her communicator vibrating. She picked it up and looked it over before frowning. "I'm sorry guys, but it looks like I got to go". Sarha mutters, pulling their attention. "It's time for me to head back to the Ranger Station". Sarha explains. Sacha grins at her, giving her a peace sign with Victini. "Good luck, and I hope we can meet again soon". Sacha cheers, with Victini flying near her and shaking her hands. Sarha laughs slightly before nodding. She turns around before walking away on the beach, heading to her contact who was going to pick her up. "So long Sacha, I hope we can meet again soon". Sarha mutters before smiling faintly, this memory would last for a lifetime.

_The End._

* * *

**And there we go, with the ending of this story. I hope you like it SkyDrew. Not really much for me to say. Check out SkyDrew's contest if you want to enter or something. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


End file.
